Remnants
by kiyokoyotsuki316
Summary: The Remnants have been reborn and are now dealing with new and confusing feelings regarding the daughter of the women who took them in
1. Chapter 1

I frowned, staring at the three children from behind my mother. She reached behind her, patting my head, mumbling a "be nice" before turning back to the three boys. "This is Kiyoko. My daughter." She told them, smiling friendlily. "Kiyoko, these boys are going to be staying with us for a while." She paused, walking over to them, leaving me to stand stubbornly in my place. "This is Yazoo." She said, placing a hand on said boy's shoulder. He looked like a girl, long silver hair trailed down to his shoulders, long, thick eyelashes framed mischievous green-blue eyes, he bowed his head slightly, a smug smile on his face. I crinkled my nose at him. My mother moved on to the next one. "This is Kadaj." She said, again, placing her hand on his shoulder. He looked almost as girly as Yazoo, I decided. His silver hair was shorter and stopped just under his ear, but his eyes were just as pretty and face just as pale and perfect. I grumbled. My mother, rolling her eyes at me, moved on to the next and last boy. "And this is Loz" she said, smiling as the boy grinned. He was definitely a boy. Short silver hair styled back into sort of a spikey peak, doofy expression, and quite a bit more bulk than his brothers, even at such a young age. I frowned and my mother sighed. "Excuse her, boys. She's a bit shy around new people." She explained, shooting me a glare, which I huffed at. "That's fine miss. We won't be new for long, right?" Kadaj spoke, smiling wickedly. I felt my eyebrow raise. "That's right, dear." My mother said, shaking his shoulder in a caring fashion.

"Fuck off, Kadaj." I grumbled, feeling the wind blowing through my hair, the evening sun warming my skin. "Your mother will be angry." He retorted smugly. He cared about as much as I did about how my mother would react. He was simply trying to get me to do what he wanted, in turn making me refuse even more. "Come now, Kiyoko-chan. We only want you to walk us home." Yazoo interjected, appearing at the head of the stairs that lead to the roof, where Kadaj and I were previously alone. I glared at him, I hated that candy coating he tried to use on me. "You know where we live. You can go home on your own. You're all three big boys." I grumbled, turning back to the sky. "Not all three of us…" Yazoo said in a teasing manner, before a soft sniffle reached my ears, and I sighed, jumping down from the edge where the fencing was, to stand before them. "Loz, don't cry please." I sighed, and Yazoo smiled evilly. I shot him a glare. I was tired of being Loz's personal emotional body guard from his brothers, but until the big oaf stood up for himself on his own, that was going to be my job. "But you don't want to be seen with us..." Loz sniffled, making me grimace. He was only half right. I didn't want to be seen with his brothers. Midgar had just recently rebuilt itself, the cause of its destruction? The Remnants and Sephiroth. The Remnants, Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz, were killed, returning to the lifestream. Apparently, they were reborn with much the same bodies, and memories, yet, without all the Jenova cells. The heroes that had saved this planet twice now, Cloud, Tifa, Barret and the others… they found the three reborn Remnants, and, knowing that they wouldn't be accepted very easily by the people of Midgar, tried to find them homes. They ended up with my mother and me, my mother being the only person willing to care for the three cat-eyed children. While she rose all four of us, I did not consider them family, and I don't mean that to be harsh. It is simply how I feel. They are house mates, family "friends" I would put it, but not family, and definitely not my brothers, although I did get stuck looking out for Loz more often than not, and he did refer to my mother as "mommy". "Do… do you not like us anymore, Kiyoko-chan?" he asked, wiping his nose on his sleeve. I sighed. "I like you just fine, Loz" I said, already exasperated. I took his hand in my own as I came closer to him, Yazoo's and Kadaj's grins falling. "I'll walk you home, ok?" I asked, smiling at him softly and he shot that same doofy grin from when he was five. Loz then grabbed my wrist, pulling me down the stairs quickly, leaving his two brothers on the school roof to scowl after us.

"He's getting attached." Yazoo commented after the tan-skinned girl and the rather large silver haired boy had disappeared down the stairs. Kadaj scoffed. "Like you're not." Kadaj snapped back, silencing his brother. "Is she weakening us, brother?" Yazoo asked after a long while of silence. "Maybe so."

 _I will never be a memory._

My eyes shot open with a gasp. Who was that voice? What did it mean by that? I lifted my hand to the bridge of my nose, squeezing slightly. I tried to sit up, but was stopped when a large arm wrapped itself around my shoulders, pulling me closer to a large slowly heaving chest. I looked over to see the sleeping form of Loz, sound asleep and apparently unaware of his refusal to allow me to leave his side. We were on the couch in the living room downstairs, both still in our school uniforms, apparently we had fallen asleep while watching television after we got home. I watched his chest rising slowly in his slumber, taking in the changes the boy had went through since he was brought to our home. He had gotten much taller, the tallest of the four of us in the household, his shoulders broadened and chest widened, and muscles seemed to bulge every time he moved in the slightest. I sighed, realizing that I was basically trapped until he awoke, and laid back, resting my head next to his as his soft breath tickled my neck. "Looks like you two are pretty close now." Kadaj said, appearing at the foot of the couch above our heads. I scowled at him, craning my neck to look him in his green-blue orbs. "Shut up. We're both fully clothed." I whispered, not wanting Loz to awaken. He's just like a kid, you wake him up and he gets grumpy. I didn't feel like baby sitting right now. Kadaj crooked his head to the side, a cheeky grin plastered on his pretty face. I opened my mouth to retort to the gesture, but was cut off my low groan emanating from the being beside me. Loz grumbled something in his sleep, cuddling me closer and nuzzling his head into the crook of my neck, causing my face to burn deep red on my tan skin and definitely not helping the situation. "You hate us, right? Yazoo and I?" Kadaj questioned, suddenly completely serious. I sighed. "I do not hate you. Or Yazoo." I mumbled, trying to refrain from giggling as Loz's breath ghosted against my neck. His smirk returned to his lips, head still crooked to the side. "Oh, but you're so cold to us. And so…. Warm… to him." Kadaj continued, gesturing to his still sleeping brother. I grumbled. "I am cold to the two of you, because you two do not require me to be caring. We both know Loz is different. Poor kid is really sensitive, and unlike you, he can't hide it." I said, patting Loz's head, causing him to sigh contentedly in his sleep. Kadaj was silent for a while, before he finally spoke up. "And what if we do?" he spoke so softly, I was almost not sure he had said anything at all. "Erm… do what?" I questioned awkwardly, trying to shift into a more comfortable position while still remaining platonic. Kadaj fixed me with a cold stare. "What if the two of us require you to be sweet to us too?" he asked, face back to being dead serious. I blinked a few times, trying to let that process in my brain. "ex…excuse me?" I blurted, honestly believing that I might've dozed off and that this was some strange dream, this thought was short lived however, as Kadaj leaned down, bending at nearly a ninety degree angle to press his lips softly to mine. I was far too shocked to kiss back, and he seemed to understand this, as when he pulled away, he was smiling at my dumbfounded face. He didn't speak again, simply walked away, and up the stairs to his room, leaving me at a complete loss, only being jarred from my confusion as Loz snuggled me closer, mumbling a sleepy "mine".


	2. Chapter 2

Yazoo frowned at the soft whimpering sound pervading his peaceful sleep. He forced his eye lids to creak open and his attention immediately fixated on to his alarm clock, which he was annoyed to find wasn't going off. He sighed irritability and closed his eyes again. "Loz, can you not go a few hours without crying?" He snapped, not having to see to know that the sound that awoke him was his brother's sniffling. Loz frowned, wiping his eyes and grumbling "I'm not crying!" Yazoo rolled his eyes beneath his eye lids, not offering a comforting word. "I can't find Kiyoko. There's breakfast downstairs but she's not in her room or any where." Loz croaked, his voice cracking midway into his sentence as he tried not to regress back into sobs. Yazoo's left eye popped open, already trained on his brother. "What...?" He nearly hissed, causing Loz to jump a bit. "She's gone. " Loz repeated, sniffing slightly. Yazoo growled, sitting up in bed and running his hand through his long silver hair to rid it of and tangles it earned during his slumber. "Go wake Kadaj. " Yazoo ordered, swinging his legs over the side of his bed. Loz gulped, knowing full well that neither he nor his brothers were morning people, Kadaj least of all, but he decided against complaining and left to his smallest brother's room.

"What do you mean 'you can't find her'?" Kadaj fumed, his emerald eyes flickering dangerously. Loz furrowed his silver brows before responding "I meant what I said. I couldn't find her. I searched the whole house. "He snapped, causing Yazoo to quirk a brow, yet he preferred to stay quiet until Kadaj was done with his temper tantrum. "She didn't leave anything behind? A note or something?" Kadaj seethed. Loz shook his head, slightly mussing his already messy hair (he hadn't styled it yet since he woke and immediately began searching for their housemate). "She made breakfast and that's it. Like I told you. " the bigger brother answered. Kadaj groaned, running his hand through his hair as he calmed himself. "Yazoo, go prepare the bikes. We're going to find her." Kadaj ordered and Yazoo shrugged before turning away to do as he was told.

Loz frowned, he had been tasked with going to the church in what was the slums of Midgar while Kadaj went to 7 th Heaven and Yazoo was to search the streets of Midgar. But Loz didn't want to go to the church, not only due to the disgusting flowers that grew there, but because he didn't think Kiyoko would go there. So instead he was going to go to the school they all attend together (and where they were all supposed to be now) and if she wasn't there, then he'd just say he was distracted, his brothers wouldn't question it too much, they didn't expect much from him anyway.

I damn near screamed when a sudden weight wrapped itself around my middle with enough force to knock me from my perch on the stairway. At first I thought it was a random flan that had found its way onto the school grounds and was about to initiate self defense until I realized that the warm thing wrapping itself around me was trembling and sniffling. I blinked, frowning as I realized what was happening. "Loz, sweetie..." I began, waiting for him to lift his head (which was buried into my abdomen) and look me in the face. "What the hell is all this? " I finished when he did meet my gaze. He pouted. "When I woke up and you weren't there I looked for you and looked for you but I couldn't find you and I thought you were lost like Mother was." He spouted all at once, barely taking time to breath. I chuckled, smiling sympathetically. "I'm sorry Loz, I didn't mean to worry you. I'm fine see? Not going anywhere. " I replied, gesturing to my self before patting his back consolingly. He sniffed one last time before a huge bright grin broke out on his face and he threw himself into me again. "Where are your brothers?" I asked warily, honestly wanting to avoid those two for as long as possible. "Oh, They're out looking for you. " He answered as if it were the most obvious thing. He frowned again, resting his palm on his left thigh pocket. "I could call them if you want."He offered, almost reluctantly. I quickly shook my head in denial. "No no that's fine! Come on. Class is going to start soon. " I said, shooting him a gleeful smile, that he eagerly returned.

* * *

My eyes scanned the horizon nervously, my breathing quicker than normal and my hands twirling my hair restlessly. Loz picked up on my tension and frowned, knowing exactly why I was up tight. Neither of us had told his brothers where we were. I knew, without a doubt, that Kadaj would have words for us, and while I wasn't worried about a physical fight with myself and the other two (I was trained by an ex- SOLDIER and his friends and Loz wouldn't let his brothers harm me) but I was worried that they would attempt to harm Loz. I also just wanted to avoid a conflict of that magnitude. "Don't worry, Kiyoko. Maybe they aren't even home." Loz attempted to ease my nerves, however it didn't help much (or at all) especially when his voice trembled a bit as he spoke. Still, I nodded and offered him a shaky smile as we approached our home. I hesitated at the door for a moment, gulping as my hand wrapped around the knob. "Well! If it isn't our dear brother! " a voice rang out before I even got the door completely open and I hung my head in response. "And look who's with him! " Kadaj's tone was nearly acidic with contempt and fury and I cringed a bit. Kadaj looked like lividity incarnate, His aquamarine eyes looking like pools of fiery fury, his hair too, was disheveled like he hadn't bothered to even run a hand through it. His chest heaved as he breathed sporadically and only out of his nose, effectively making making him resemble a very angry silver bull. "I found her." Loz said, smiling sheepishly, hoping to pacify the situation but only succeeded in making Kadaj's forced smile to drop and myself to force back a giggle. "Where have you been?" Kadaj hissed through gritted teeth. "I went to school. I left before you all woke up because I wanted some time to myself. " I explained, placing myself further between Kadaj and his larger brother. Yazoo, who was apparently content to stay silent until fists began to fly, noticed this. His cyan eyes flickered over to meet Kadaj's and they shared a knowing look before Kadaj practically growled. "You wanted time with him!" Kadaj accused, flipping his sterling hair out of his eyes before fixing me with a steely glare. I scoffed, returning his glower. "If I wanted time with Loz I certainly wouldn't have to go sneaking around for it. I told you that I wanted time to myself, in no small part due to yourself, Kadaj." I spat. A frown contorted the usually flawless visage of Yazoo as my statement left a pregnant silence in the room. He quickly met Loz's confused gaze before turning to Kadaj. "What is she talking about, brother? " he questioned carefully, Loz offering a soft grunt of agreement. Kadaj growled deep in his throat and I was mildly surprised that he hadn't told his brothers about kissing me. "None of your business." Kadaj mumbled, fists clenched in frustration. "Oh I disagree, brother. I wake this morning to be sent on a wild goose chase only to find the blame placed on you? I think we" he paused to gesture to Loz, who stepped forward from behind my protective position "most certainly deserve an explanation." Yazoo replied coolly, and though the frown on his face was miniscule, it was obvious he was peeved. Kadaj scoffed, offering no further explanation before huffing and storming upstairs, being promptly followed by both siblings. Once I was alone I sighed, making my way into the living room and flopping onto the couch, not bothering with turning the television on and for the second time in two days I fell into slumber still in my school uniform and on the downstairs couch.


	3. Chapter 3

**_On your knees. I want you to beg for forgiveness._**

I gasped, eyes flying open and searching frantically for the source of the voice, finding none, I sighed in relief. That voice, deep and menacing and terrifying and beautiful all at once... and somehow familiar. I had no idea where I might have heard it before, let alone speaking words like those. I trained my eyes on the ceiling, breathing deeply trying to calm the rapid beating of my heart. After my racing heart had finally slowed I sat up, realizing how quiet the house was. The sun was up so at least one of the boys should be up and awake, yet there wasn't a sound. I rolled myself off of the couch, trying to be as silent as my surroundings. Making my way to the kitchen I tried to find anything out of place, finding none, I decided to refocus my search upstairs.

The upstairs hallway itself was structurally undamaged, however it seemed that anything not nailed down had been thrown out into the passage way. What seemed to be hundreds of sheets of paper were strewn about, some crumpled, some torn, pretty much covering the entirety of the hall floor with literature, notes and drawings. What appeared to be the remains of Yazoo's desk, or half of it at least, was laying at the end of the hall at the foot of Kadaj's door, which was dented and splintered in the center as if whoever had thrown it was aiming at his head. The chair from Loz's room was smashed into pieces in the middle of the hall and the door to his room was hanging loosely from its hinges like it was torn off and halfheartedly screwed back into place. I groaned silently. It wasn't very often the brothers fought, I could only count two other times for as long as I had known them. But when they did, I was usually the one who had to play middle man and messenger to get them back on good terms. Oddly enough it seemed the three had vastly differing opinions when they weren't all focused on one goal but they usually get on well enough. I supposed like all siblings, they were bound to disagree. Now I just had to decide who I was going to speak to first. My first choice was obviously to wake Loz and ask him about the war I had apparently slept through, but then I'd have to go and wake his brothers, never a fun task and usually fairly dangerous. I shook my head, deciding to save the easiest for last and then set my mind to figuring out which of the remaining two would be easier to deal with in a bad mood and sleepy. The last time I woke Yazoo, it ended up with the both of us holding knives to each other's throat (I live with the Remnants of Sephiroth. Of course I keep a knife in me at all times). With Kadaj, He was much less angry (though I suspect now that that was because it was me that woke him specifically) and seemed more forceful, for lack of a better word. He had yanked me on top of him and spouted some schpiel about how he should teach me a lesson about waking the descendant of Mother and how dangerous it was. Fearing for my vital regions more so than my life, I knee'd him in the crotch and left while he was cradling his fragile masculinity as I shouted that breakfast was ready. Kadaj didn't speak to me for a month after that. It was a good month. The prospect of not having to hear Kadaj's arrogant yapping for a month was almost enough to make me choose him to wake, however I needed answers and I was far more likely to get those from a spiteful Yazoo than a horny Kadaj.


	4. Chapter 4

Yazoo lay in a plane of pure white, no sounds, no anything and he was just floating in the center of it. He sighed softly, relaxing into the silence and nothingness. He tensed, he could swear he had heard something, or someone here with him, but that couldn't be. He'd had this dream before and no one was ever here. But again he heard what he made out to be a soft, feminine voice barely whispering his name. He searched the nothing around him casually, finding no one as he expected. He frowned. "Mother?" He questioned, hearing his name called once again.

"What? I'm not your mom!" I squeaked, honestly not knowing how to react to Yazoo calling me such a thing. After those words left my lips his eyes slowly opened and he fixed me with a sleepy glare. "What are you doing in here, woman?" He snapped, still sounding half asleep. I frowned, deciding to ignore that jab at my gender and responded to his glare with a roll of my eyes. "What happened yesterday?" I asked, gesturing to the mess in the hall, which was viewable through the crack I left in his door. He made a sound some where between a scoff and a snort and closed his eyes again. "Kadaj didn't take too kindly to being questioned. Loz didn't take too kindly to his answers and quite frankly, I didn't either." Yazoo explained, looking like he was about to doze off again. "Eh? I understand Loz being upset, he's kinda protective over me, but why'd you get angry?" I blurted out without thinking. Yazoo only chuckled before answering. "If you think he's the only protective one, then you're more naive than I thought." He paused, turning over so that his back was to me and the door way. "Now leave me to sleep or I'll have to assume you want to join me." He said, a smirk making its way onto his face. I didn't need to be told twice and as I didn't want a repeat of the incident with Kadaj, I quickly made myself scarce.

"Alright, on to Loz." I whispered to myself, making the decision to skip asking Kadaj. I didn't bother knocking on his door, as it was still only half hanging on its hinges and easily gave way with the minimum pressure needed. As I expected, his door creaked open, what I wasn't expecting however, was to find him awake. Loz was sitting on his bed, feet on the floor and elbows rested on his knees. His head was cradled in his palms and I could tell he had cried at least once last night. I made my way over to him as quickly as I could without tripping over various objects littering the floor, and without thinking I wrapped my arms around him, running my fingers through his hair the way I did whenever he would have nightmares of the way he had died before. He tensed at the sudden contact, I don't even think he had known I had entered the room, but soon enough he realized what was happening, melting into my comfort. "What's bothering you, big guy?" I whispered quietly into his messy silver bed head. He encircled my body with his own arms before replying. "Do you love Kadaj?" I was taken aback for a moment. "What? No! I mean, I don't want him to die" I paused, adding an almost silent "sometimes", before continuing. "But I certainly don't love him, not that way!" I frowned, pulling back from our cuddle fest to look him in his aquamarine cat eyes. He smiled for a moment before his features darkened again. "And what about Yazoo? Do you love him?" He asked again, the intense look in his eye causing me to look away. "No I don't love Yazoo either. Do you have any idea how many times he and I have almost tried to kill each other?" I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "He wouldn't kill you. None of us would. You... have no idea, Kiyoko." He mumbled, resting his head on my shoulder and sighing. "What's up with all these questions, Loz?" I chuckled, just happy to see he wasn't crying. He pulled me closer, nuzzling into the crook of my neck. I giggled a bit when his hair brushed against my sensitive skin. "I want to be the one that wins you."He mumbled against the tender skin of my neck. "Eh?!" I squeaked in confusion, feeling him press his lips so softly against my neck that I almost wasn't sure he had done anything at all but he pulled away to meet my (very confused) gaze causing my words to get jumbled in my throat. "I may cry alot but I'm no idiot."He paused, and a cocky grin formed on his lips that I had never seen before, it was an expression that was extremely out of character for the Loz I knew, but it still somehow looked so natural.

 _ **What are you saying? Are you trying to tell me you have feelings too?**_

I yelped, jerking away from Loz's hold on me. For a moment, no more than a second, I could swear I saw... instead of Loz... was a man, he possessed the same eyes as Loz, piercing, striking, beautiful. His hair was abnormally long and was parted in two long bangs that hung in his face. He was sporting the same flippant smirk as Loz, but the illusion was gone nearly as soon as it had appeared, leaving me once again alone with Loz. "Are you okay, Kiyoko? " the grin was absent from his face now and was replaced with concern and I gulped, unnerved by what I had seen. "Yeah... I'm fine, Loz. Just... hungry probably." I answered shakily. For a moment I didn't think he would believe me, but then he grinned, full of happiness and joy, vastly different from the smirk earlier, and stood declaring that he would make breakfast (he no doubt meant scrambled eggs, as that was about the only thing he knew how to prepare). I smiled shakily as he patted my head, assuring me that I could rest in his room until the cooking was done. After he had left (sheepishly closing the door, knowing I was going to chastise him about ripping it off it's hinges sooner or later) I sat on his bed, biting my lip. I didn't know who that man was, but he struck me as strangely familiar, and there was no doubt in my mind that he was the owner of the voice I had been hearing in my dreams.


End file.
